servafandomcom-20200215-history
Meyove Confederation
The Meyove Confederation or sometimes Meyove Confederacy was a tribal confederation of Khanten Starborne humans that eventually settled on the third planet of the Meio star system, where they eventually took the name Meyove - dative case. After some years wandering the stars, the population of the Meyove swelled far beyond the capacity of their single Star Galleon to support, and the Yikhnit (lit. warlord, but used as the leader of all the tribes) Yayigri Yshtyvos decided it was time to settle down. The Khanten eventually agreed to a sponsorship by Tritach to colonize a new world, as part of its charter in the Pel's Aurora Region. At first the Khanten people lived in the repurposed star galleon, landed on the surface of the planet as a temporary shelter, but as the colony's capabilities increased the land around the landed Starship was developed into the capital city - Awugheswt Varlen, in the khanten language meaning "city of the place of the union". It was the most densely populated city in the region. Over time, the Meyove overcame many obstacles to become one of the most influential powers in the region, with a strong military, economy, and diplomatic presence. It was soon recognized not just as a colony but as a stellar nation by its partners in The Free Systems, such as the Eru-Judian Commonwealth, Hephaestus Manufacturing Alliance, and Giannist Hierarchy. The Servan Dual Confederacy also gave the state recognition and military aid. History Tritach granted the aspiring colonists perhaps the most inhospitable world in Blue Quadrant. Meio III was a Barren World, with a dense corrosive atmosphere and strong winds, although the temperatures were quite mild and comfortable. Nonetheless, these conditions forced the early colonists to stay inside, which continued the overcrowding situation and forced the tribal leadership to make difficult forays into the surrounding landscape in order to develop agriculture and industry and begin to establish communities outside of the starship. This was especially difficult as the dense atmosphere meant that even light breezes could wear down the frame of any construction project very quickly. During these early months, all of Meio's food was imported - in Twilight Year 196 three months' worth of food was imported immediately. However the first expeditions outside revealed some silver linings. Soil samples demonstrated extremely high nitrate content - paradise for any Earth crops. The dense atmosphere however blocked much of the sunlight the plants would need to grow properly, and the only source of water was in ice form located at the poles. In Morning Star, 197, the council elected to begin construction of indoor greenhouse facilities. To obtain the necessary water, the Tritach-provided star galleon, the Nabvos Pynelt, made a daring expedition to the poles to collect water. Given the lack of infrastructure and the atmosphere that made it difficult to safely bring shuttles into and out of orbit to the surface, this mission was perceived by many to be foolhardy. The Meyove proved to be tougher than expected, as they always would be, and this mission turned out to be a complete success - one landing shuttle was lost, but the crew was recovered safely, and there was now enough water not just for thirsty Khanten mouths but to begin domestic food production. By the following month, the greenhouses were built by tribes loyal to Yshtyvos, and within a couple months they would begin producing food. Sol's Horizon of 197 was a troublesome month for the struggling colony. First, former security personnel had to deal with a prison riot that broke out in the brig. Secondly, the power also went out for a day, which caused numerous complications even once repaired. Third, an exploration party sent into the uncharted landscape lost contact and was never heard from again. The Council put an end to any unpermitted excursions from then on.